


The Devil Takes Care Of His Own

by GotTheSilver



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an exploration of how Connor became Connor.</p>
<p>
  <i>Connor got smarter with his choice of fucks.  He became a collector and started aiming for certain people.  The boy with a Harvard law professor for an uncle; the classmate whose brother was running for Governor; he even trained a kid with a bad gag reflex on how to suck cock because his father owned half the buildings in Philadelphia.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Takes Care Of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> it's expected that Connor's upbringing (if ever revealed) was privileged. this explores another option and will probably be jossed as the series goes on.
> 
> mentions of underage sex. other than that, nothing you wouldn't expect in the show.

It’s an act. That’s what he never tells anyone, will never tell anyone. They all assume he comes from a certain background, and Connor’s happy to let them assume. He’s been playing it this way for a very long time and he’s not going to slip up now.

*

A naturally smart, precocious kid who clawed his way out of the circumstances of his birth because he had to. Because there had to be more than what he saw around him.

Head down, study hard. No one ever told him to — most mocked him for the time he spent learning everything he could, training his brain until it worked the way he wanted it to. As soon as Connor realised there was a way out, he pushed as hard as he could until he got there.

*

Boarding school was easy, almost fun. Full of rich, scared little boys who were scrambling for approval from daddy. Who would do almost anything for a blow job, and even more to hide the fact that they liked getting it from another boy.

The year he started, Connor took three days to figure out the way things worked. He’d almost be ashamed it took that long, but he was young, hadn’t quite worked out how to map a social situation perfectly yet. He spotted the ones who held the keys to the kingdom; the jocks who tried to get out their sexual urges by getting sweaty with each other; the kids who had been sent away in order to be hidden because beating the gay out of them wasn’t socially acceptable anymore; other scholarship kids who Connor made a mental note to avoid; the oh so boring typical rich stock who would one day hold positions in the senate because this country was fucked.

His second year, Connor realised just how much a flash of his smile and a lowered head could get him. It got Jamie to do his English assignments for a month; got Robert to buy him Ralph Lauren shirts; persuaded Lucas to give him a private study room usually only reserved for upper years. Somehow, sex and a smile became more valuable currency than any dollars the rest of the students had to throw around. Supply and demand, Connor figured — the other boys who were interested in cock were too scared of being cut off from the family fortune to do anything, so he could profit.

Third year, one of the senior boys took what was left of his tattered virginity. In the private study room he tried to be soft and gentle until Connor grabbed him by the hair and laughed in his face, telling him to get the fuck on with it. He ended up with a bite mark on the curve of his neck that took over a week to heal. The next time they met up, Connor fucked him.

Connor got smarter with his choice of fucks. He became a collector and started aiming for certain people. The boy with a Harvard law professor for an uncle; the classmate whose brother was running for Governor; he even trained a kid with a bad gag reflex on how to suck cock because his father owned half the buildings in Philadelphia.

By the time Connor left for college, he had a rolodex of names and connections who would do anything as long as he never told all the dirty little secrets from their time in New Hampshire.

*

Connor already had his goals set by the time he started his undergrad degree, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun. It’s not like he found the work hard. Besides, being out at bars, socialising with the people he wanted to do better than was another part of studying. Picking up phrases they’d use, or places they’d reference; fitting in without suspicion was all part of the game. Not getting caught, not getting tripped up, not exposing himself for where he came from.

Connor lost track of how many undergrads he fucked; kept note of the ones who could help him out and discarded the ones who made no impression whatsoever. The first one who had asked about being something other than casual had got a door slammed in their face. Connor’s pretty sure word got around after that because no one ever asked again.

His reputation grew — Connor had people coming to _him_ for a fuck, and it was tempting, so tempting, to start charging. To get himself some extra change in his pocket that didn’t come from previous connections, investments, or grants he’d had to beg for. Only the thought of his future stopped him. It would be too easy for someone to turn him over; college wasn’t like boarding school, people were out, didn’t care what their parents thought. So the sex became separate, unless he needed something.

Out of boarding school, and still sex and a smile were better currency than anything else. Connor was fairly sure it would always be like that. Money could buy a lot of things, but people always wanted to get fucked, be fucked, have their cock sucked by someone other than the person they were dating. It was how the world worked, and Connor made it work for him.

Some people studied for finals week. Connor fucked, sucked, rimmed, and got fucked, sucked, and rimmed. Sex made everything clearer. He’d have some football player’s mouth wrapped around his cock and his notes on business ethics would suddenly make sense. It wasn’t as if his GPA ever suffered.

*

Nothing was worth anything unless he was the smartest person in the room. Connor lived and died by that. He needed to be the best, because if he wasn’t, he had nothing to fall back on aside from his ability to suck cock. If he wanted to make money from doing that, he never would’ve left where he came from.

Undergrad had been a means to an end; something he had to do to get to where he wanted to be, where he could be challenged in meaningful ways. Graduation meant nothing to him, already planning his future in Philadelphia, calling in favours to get the kind of apartment he deserved.

It hadn’t taken long for Connor to grow bored of undergrad. After a while, the most interesting thing had been the other students. Observing the ways they acted around each other, around the professors, around people they’d fucked. Connor could sit at a bar and predict exactly how a scene would play out, and he’d invariably get it right. Socialising, flirting, and fucking were almost like work in their own right. If he wanted to be a lawyer, then he had to know human behaviour. Had to learn how to read people, how to manipulate them. In so many ways, this was what he’d been studying his entire life.

Connor knew he was ready for whatever law school had to offer.

*

Whatever Connor thought he’d experience at law school, covering up a murder hadn’t been at the top of his list.

But he’d always been determined to be the best at what he does. He won’t let this be the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://heroderekhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
